My inmortal
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Ellos se amaban, pero por miedo no dijeron nada, hasta que se ven separados por la vida y la muerte… Todos Humanos, Universo alterno


Twilight ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer; solo la trama es mía, aunque esta inspirada en la Canción My inmortal de Evanescence…

**Summary:** Ellos se amaban, pero por miedo no dijeron nada, hasta que se ven separados por la vida y la muerte…

Este fic va dedicado a todos mis amigos- Familia Dawn, y a mi súper amiga N que siempre me apoya en todas mis locuras y fue quien me ínsito (me chantajeo con una portada para alguno de mis fics) para que volviera a escribir…

**MY INMORTAL**

By: Barbie Hale Black

Acá estoy en el parque donde hace tanto tiempo nos vimos por primera vez, Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles; viendo a los niños jugar, como lo hacíamos nosotros de pequeños.

Este dolor es demasiado real, ya has de haber dicho las palabras que por temor no quise escuchar, has de estar celebrando tu unión con otra mujer que no soy yo.

Y yo sigo aquí llorando por ti, dando vueltas en la fuente que vio como tantas veces seque tus lagrimas, veo mi coche a la distancia y los niños a mi alrededor siguen jugando sin notar que estoy aquí usando el vestido de dama de honor que eligió, Tanya, tu esposa. Los últimos rayos del sol dan en mis ojos y no me importa solo por el hecho de estar en este lugar que me conecta a ti; ya se hace tarde ya no me siento tan fuerte como antes, como quisiera que estés aquí Edward; no sabes como he tratado de decirme a mi misma que te he perdido, que no eras para mi.

Cierro y abro mis ojos, no se como he llegado a tu casa, no recuerdo haber conducido hasta aquí, estoy en la habitación donde se encuentra tu piano, miro al frente y te veo allí, la tristeza opaca tus rasgos, me acerco hasta ti para abrazarte y escucho como dices con dolor:

Como fuese sido si tan solo te hubiese dicho cuanto te amaba? Si no fuese sido tan estúpido de tratar de olvidarte casándome con otra?, dime Bella que tan diferente seria?

Estoy aquí Edward, yo también te amo.

Trato de responder a tus preguntas pero no puedo mi intento es inútil no puedo hablar, intento abrazarte pero es otro intento inválido, y es cuando miro en la dirección que tú miras y allí esta un recorte de prensa, aparece una foto mía sonriendo, recuerdo que tú la tomaste en las últimas navidades, y leo una parte del artículo:

"_**Joven muere en accidente automovilístico"**_

_Isabella Swan, de 24 años, fallece en un fatal _

_accidente automovilístico al pasarse una señal de _

_a alta velocidad, impactando con un poste…_

No puedo continuar leyéndolo, los recuerdos golpean mi mente llegan a mi; recuerdo como estaba en la iglesia para tu boda, haciéndome la fuerte pero no pude salí de allí corriendo, recuerdo como me llamo Alice, como me llamaron tus padres, pero sobre todo recuerdo como me llamaste tu, con una nota de enojo, y lo entiendo estaba dando un espectáculo en tu boda, donde se supone que los protagonistas debían ser los felices novios. Y es en ese preciso momento que me doy cuenta al fin que estoy muerta, pero continuo aquí no se por que. -No sabes cuanto te ame Isabella, mi Bella- dices llorando y se libera un peso de mi, eso era, tenia un asunto pendiente, tenia que escucharte decir cuanto me amabas, y tenia que decirte cuanto te amaba yo a ti. -Ya lo se amor, ahora lo se- contesto, veo una luz brillante, muy brillante, y allí están, no puedo creerlo, allí están mis padres sonriendo y me indican que debo ir allí pero no quiero irme, quiero quedarme junto a ti. -Espero que estés en un lugar mejor, donde si sepan apreciar lo que yo deje ir- dices ahora sonriendo, pero no es mi sonrisa favorita, no es la sonrisa ladina, es una sonrisa nostálgica y entiendo que no puedo quedarme que debo partir. Entonces tomo tus mejillas y me acerco a tus labios, los rozo suavemente, esperando que puedas sentirlo y se que es así porque sonríes, con esa sonrisa que siempre me deslumbraba, se que sentiste la electricidad brotando con ese simple toque. Susurro un Te amo en tu oído y comienzo a partir, se que estarás bien porque yo cuidare de ti donde quiera que este.

Gracias por leerme…

y si quieres dejar un comentario

El botoncito de Review esta a completa disposición

24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, 365 días al año

Gracias

Barbie Hale Black

"Una persona cambia por dos razones aprendió demasiado lo sufrió lo suficiente…"


End file.
